Criminal
by Ducki
Summary: Once there was a princess who was captured by an evil King, lucky she had her prince who protected even in her long captivity. B/V romance fic, set prior to the Andriods Saga. CHAP 12 UP!
1. Whisper

Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own DBZ, oh well, sucks to be me!  
  
A/N: Story titled after the Fiona Apple song Criminal, if you haven't caught a trend yet, the chapter titles are all song titles. Don't you love song fics? Chapter based on Whisper by Alien Ant Farm.  
  
Takes place before the Androids Saga, V/B love fic., have fun!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma looked quite small compared to the big men that began to fill up the conference room around her. Yet she commanded all the power in the room. The Generals began to take their seats, just as the final General sat down a loud explosion was heard outside.  
  
The noise coming outside the window was typical of Vegeta's training schedule so Bulma didn't even look up when the Generals rushed over to the window to see what had happened. When they say the hole the gravity simulator left, they gasped then turned around and asked Bulma what had happened.  
  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen there's nothing to worry about here, it's simply a test we're running, now if you'll please return to your seats we can start the meeting." This did not satisfy the Generals, (civilians what can you do?), but they returned to their seats anyhow. Bulma rose in front of the mean and turned on the projector.  
  
BANG! Another explosion rocked the room but instead of running to the window, the Generals turned and looked at the door were a very angry Saiyan was staring at Bulma.  
  
"WOMAN! Fix my machine!"  
  
"Gentlemen, let me introduce Vegeta, the inventor of those wonderful scouters." Bulma lied, Vegeta did show Capsule Corp how to make scouters, but he didn't invent them. "Vegeta please take a seat with the Generals here."  
  
Vegeta winced and approached Bulma and muttered audibly in her ear "You will fix my machine woman, as soon as we are done with these pathetic excuses for Generals".  
  
"Don't try anything funny, I'm watching you Vegeta and if you mess up, no machine for a week." Bulma muttered back.  
  
Damn. Vegeta hated having to submit to other's will, but if that what it took to beat that clown Kakorrat, then so be it. He sank into his and pouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The meeting continued without anymore interruptions, and Bulma was surprised to see that Vegeta actually managed to stay awake through the entire meeting. And she was even more surprised that he didn't say anything out of line, finally the dumb-assed Saiyan was learning how to act. She thanked the Generals and the meeting ended.  
  
"Are you ready to fix my machine yet woman?" Vegeta was rewarded with a jump as Bulma turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh its you…"  
  
"Of course, I'm always so charmed to be in your almighty presence."  
  
"I'm sure, well is that all or do you have something else you need fix, maybe a cup of coffee, your royal highness" Bulma said dryly.  
  
"Actually some coffee would be nice, but it appears someone else needs your attention so you can make it for after you fix my gravity simulator."  
  
Bulma made to punch, although she knew it was futile, and tried only to be blocked where Vegeta's stomach should have been. Vegeta grasped her fist tightly and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Excuse me miss," one of the Generals was standing behind her, this was very awkard. Vegeta let go and she turned around to look eye to eye with him. "Aah it so nice to see young love (sweatdrop, grrr!), well I was coming to congradulate you on your fine discovery and ask you if you'd like to come to a dinner party I'm having on Friday to celebrate our newest agreement."  
  
"Ummm.. I dunno," Bulma stuttered, man was this strange  
  
"And of course we'd be honored if Mr. Vegeta would accompany you. And if you don't come, well I'll feel very insulted and I'm not sure we'll be interested in your product." It was now Bulma's turn to give in.  
  
"Sure I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bulma said, she hoped he didn't catch the resentment in her tone.  
  
"Good then I'll see you and Mr. Vegeta there." And the General turned and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sank into a chair, shit she was going to have to pretend to Vegeta's girlfriend for a whole night, they couldn't even get along for an hour, today was a miracle. Bulma heard a plap and say Vegeta sit down next to her and put his feet up on the conference table.  
  
"Get your feet off jerk."  
  
"What the matter sweetie, don't want me to get blood on your furniture?" Vegeta replied sarcastically. Bulma staired down at his blood caked boots.  
  
"What the hell didn't you understand about get your boots of my table?" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta swivled around, "Oh I understood perfectly, but in want to know What The Hell you don't understand about fix my gravity simulator now?" Bulma sat there staring at him, minutes ticked by, bored of the staring contest she got up and left.  
  
"You can't leave me I'm a prince!"  
  
"Well your highness I am, and by the way fix you own fucking time machine!" Bulma slammed the door only to have Vegeta catch before it hit the doorframe.  
  
"No I don't think so, your gonna fix my time machine now!" Bulma looked over at Vegeta's finely toned muscles, and decided to give up.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." And with that she left Vegeta in the doorway alone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter one. R/R, the party's coming soon, a night you won't want to miss, but you will if you don't review, so hurry up! 


	2. Busta Move

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I never will  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but, well I'm a very busy person. Its party time!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta had sat staring at the knife for the past five minutes. He turned around and stared at the other side, and then got bored and started to inscribe his name in the table. After he finished he started to write "This class suks!" and "Smoke weed everyday".  
  
"Now tell me what's the difference between a butter knife and a serving knife." Bulma looked impatient. She grabbed the knife from Vegeta's hands. "STOP DRAWING ON MY TABLE! And for God's sake learn some manners. I've been trying to teach for a week how to eat right, act right, and talk right. Now can you just behave for one night?"  
  
Vegeta picked up the knife closet to him and flung it at Bulma, the knife barely missed and hit the wall next to her head. Vegeta tried again, he'd learned at this point it was better to ignore Bulma. This time the knife hit the wall on the opposite side of Bulma's head. Vegeta tried again, this time Bulma caught the blade right before it would've hit her face. She turned the blade around and pointed it at Vegeta.  
  
"THAT"S IT, I'm done, you're obviously too retarded too no how act, so go upstairs and get ready for the party. We leave in three hours, if your not dressed I'll come up there and dress you myself!"  
  
Vegeta being held at knife point walked up the stairs into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand colasped on the couch, fatigued by the near death experience. Arghh! When will Vegeta ever learn? He could be such an ass at times. "Well I don't have time to screw with this, I have to go shower", Bulma said to herself.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Steam poured out from the shower, just about hot enough. Vegeta stepped in, if it burned enough he could stop thinking about that woman. Damn her, even when they fought he always thought of her. Vegeta tried to think of something else, but everything he thought of brought him back to Bulma. Shit, come on stop thinking about her think about Kakarott. Even Goku wasn't enough to get Vegeta's mind off Bulma. "Alright! You win! I'll be nice for one night." Vegeta slammed his fist against the wall.. With his new resolution decided, he stopped thinking about her and finished bathing then turned off the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma was also taking a shower. She however was not thinking about Vegeta. She was thinking about nothing actually, it was nice to have a break and she tuned out. Sleep, yes sleep would be nice. She'd been putting in a lot of over time to get ready for tonight and to present the scouters. "Oh god, I hope tonight will be relaxing, well I'm not gonna let Vegeta get in my way!" She walked out of the shower and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was dressed and downstairs half an hour before Bulma told him to be there. He was wearing a tux, and even had a top hat to go with it. He was sitting on the couch looking at the Sports Illustrated Swim Suit Edition. (reading is part of being cultured you know). He heard footsteps on the stairs, but continued to read the magazine. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to look at Bulma. She looked shocking, she was wearing a short cut black dress that ended in a halter up at her neck. This accented her beautiful, especially her chest which seemed bigger.  
  
"I see you like what I'm wearing, well at least your showing some respect, and hey stop looking there."  
  
"I can look where ever the hell I want," Vegeta continued to stare ay Bulma. He stuffed the magazine in the couch and stood up still staring. Bulma grabbed his jaw and turned his head so she looked directly in his eyes.  
  
"When I said don't look at me that way. I meant it. Understand?" Vegeta tore his head out her hand. He walked out of the room and got into the limo. Bulma followed him and the limo pulled out of the Brief's residence.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I lied, no party tonight. Bummer oh well review and maybe someday we'll get to it. CYA ROUND! `kame! 


	3. One Thousand Miles

Disclaimer: Kame (that's me) doesn't own DBZ!  
  
A/N: Alright the long awaited party scene has come at last! Yippie! And now this isn't a self insertion (hint, hint Gally). Ideas came from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (and now I don't own that either).  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The limo ride was really quiet. Not just the tense kinda of quiet after your parents just fought, but the kind like someone just died. Vegeta took the opportunity to meditate. His meditations were interrupted several times with the thoughts of that lousy woman. Damn it! Get out of my head. If only I had my Playboy, goddamn it! Oh well at least there's Bulma. His eyes wandered across to her chest, realized he was thinking about her again and shoved the thought out of his head. DAMN WOMAN GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
"But I'm not your head retard!" Bulma said quietly  
  
"What? I wasn't talking to you" Vegeta, was confused.  
  
"You weren't talking to me, you practically yelled at me." Bulma shot a death stare at Vegeta. Vegeta glared back not nearly as nastily. Alright man, you've got to show this woman whose boss now think. Pop! The car stopped and the limo rolled to a halt. (hehe) Vegeta got out "Damn, looks like the engine exploded,"(that wasn't all that exploded, hehe, as a matter of fact the front of the car looked more like a crater than an engine compartment). "well it appears we'll have to walk, oh and look there's a casual dress store in the area." (hehe) Vegeta walked up to the store window jumped through the class and came back out wearing khakis and a button up pink shirt (hay, have to go with tradition), his tux was smoking in the background.  
  
"Great! Just great, now I'll have to go to the party with a little itty bitty monkey boy who doesn't know how to dress. Just what I wanted!" Bulma jumped through the window. If he's gonna dress like a monkey, we should at least be matching monkeys. She came back out wearing a short blue mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt that had a blue smiley face on it. Vegeta was upset at the change of outfit, "Who looks like the monkey now! Haha."  
  
"Cut it out Vegeta I'm pissed."  
  
"No shit, but your shirt isn't." Vegeta replied  
  
"Alright cut the crap; just take me to the party."  
  
"And how do I do that exactly?"  
  
"Fly, dumbass"  
  
"Sorry, but its not gonna happen, I'm walking" Vegeta turned around and started walking in the direction of the house. Bulma followed behind, how far could the house be anyhow?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Far. The house was another two miles away. Vegeta made it there running with out breaking a sweat and was sitting under a tree waiting for Bulma to catch up, when Bulma finally arrived.  
  
"I thought we should go up together," Vegeta said slyly.  
  
"Oh and I thought monkeys never learned anything…." Bulma said hitting a sore spot.  
  
"Don't push me woman!" Vegeta threw Bulma an icy glare. Bulma responded by grabbing the Saiyans and dragging him along behind. Vegeta caught up quickly. They approached the house and notice everyone dressed similarly to them and al about their age. This was definitely not an old people's party. The house was a dark blue color and the windows were long stylish giving the building the look of a planetarium. The general ran up and touched Bulma on the back of the shoulder.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you got the memo, I'm glad to see you didn't come in a formal dress, well welcome and have a good time." Bulma walked in the house, the scene was more like a party than a function. There was people every where and one girl was standing on a pool table fighting opponents using a pool stick. Vegeta walked over for a closer look.  
  
The girl was about 20 and she was wearing khakis a black tight fitting t-shirt that had naughty written across the front, she sagged her pants so if one was looking (and most of the men crowded were) you could see a pair of black panties creeping out. Vegeta was the only man not looking as he was looking her legs and the grace at which she was knocking opponents off the table.  
  
"Hey Mia! Slow down you don't have to beat all the boys in the first hour you're here take a break for God's sake!" The girl kicked another opponent off the table did a back flip, spun on her heel turned around and squatted to talk to the man who had just yelled.  
  
"Good isn't she?" The General had returned  
  
"Ya, but not as good as I am." Vegeta responded haughtily  
  
"Ya right she hasn't lost a fight yet, actually you two would be a good match, I'd like to see you two fight someday."  
  
"You may get your wish." Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stared at the girl who'd gotten up and was daring other fighters to join her. Hehe. Vegeta jumped up on the table and grabbed the pool stick.  
  
"Alright you know the rules, no dieing, falling off the table, or dropping the pool stick. Anyone down for more than ten counts loses. Brian here will be the ref. I probably don't have to tell you what we're fighting for." The girl said in a loud voice so that the occupants of the room could hear. This man was different he might stand a chance, not likely, but he might get lucky.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea what we're fighting for and quite frankly I don't care." Vegeta said a cocky tone, who was this bitch anyhow?  
  
"Well I guess you'll see." The girl took a fighting stance unlike any Vegeta had ever seen. Vegeta kicked high and she grabbed his foot and used the leverage to slide herself under him and kick out his leg. Vegeta went into a crouch and then back flipped out of it landing behind her. He started to punch at the back of her head to knock her out but she grabbed his fist and turned it around. Vegeta heard bones crack after she turned it the wrong direction. Blood streamed around his hands bits of bone could be seen sticking out. Vegeta ignored the pain, threw the pool stick into his mouth and punched with his other hand. The girl made to duck but missed and got socked in the shoulder. Bits of Vegeta gore stayed were the Saiyan had hit the girl. "Bastard! You got me clothes all bloody!"  
  
"Good you deserved it!" Vegeta punched at her face again. Once again she blocked only this time she didn't have enough strength to reverse the punch. The punch threw her off the table and she back bridged over the edge, but before she did she countered by thrusting the pool stick into Vegeta's stomach throwing him also off the edge. The crowd ewwed as both fighters hit the ground at the same time. Loud cracking noises were heard at both ends, though Vegeta's was more from his pool stick. The girl walked over and stood up. While tried to dust bits of pool stick off himself. The girl looked up.  
  
"Well I guess it's a draw."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there's your party scene it's not done yet so keep reviewing! 


	4. Ivory and Ivory (some fantastic)

A/n: Hello and welcome to the fourth installment of criminal. Ya so have fun! Yippie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz (im really lazy)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta quickly got up. Goddamn it! Why the hell weren't you paying attention? Of course Vegeta already knew the answer to the question. He had sensed the level of three ki's raise right before he made his final blow. What was strange about the ki's is that they weren't human, or Saiyan or Namek for that matter. It was nothing Vegeta had every felt before. He looked into the violet eyes of the talented fighter at the other end of the pool table. One of those strange ki's were coming from her. Yet another one was coming from her dark haired accomplice behind her. Both had the same violet eyes and the same jet black hair. The woman's was slightly longer and faded from black to navy blue to the tips where it was the same color as Bulma's. The strange hair at first appeared to be dyed that way but upon closer inspection one could easily tell it was natural. Even the man had the beginnings of navy creeping through his hair. Vegeta searched around for the other ki, he sensed it  
upon the ceiling, he took one last look into the young fighter's eyes and then turned and walked outside the building to see what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia held eye contact with the fighter across the table for a few seconds more than a minute. He too, like her wasn't human, which is why she never powered up, not `til the end had she considered it. But now there was more important things to worry about, she'd felt a new ki enter the area, she was almost certain it was Nux. However if he just raised his power level now it may already be too late. See continued to hold the opposing fighter's gaze, and then he broke off as I he'd realized something, he must also have realized the new presence. She could feel Nux's ki slowly fading away. That's not a good sign what's he up too, she didn't think much longer about this as something black slowly clouded her vision. She slid to the ground as she began to loose conscientious. She grabbed for the table but missed, luckily Brian's hand was there. He started to pull her up but she fell and by then she'd already lost conciseness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was already outside when he felt the first ki fade away. Ten seconds later he felt the woman's fade and about two seconds after that he felt the man's. Disappointed he turned to go back in the house, but as he turned he heard a bomb shriek through the night he looked around to find the sound but was unsuccessful. He received his answer when a minute later the night was rattled by the sound of an explosion. He looked back at the wreckage. Limp pieces of bodies hung out, arms torn from the limbs the once held them were strewn about. Flesh was stuck to the building where in had dried after being superheated. In places streams of red blood gave way to vertical sheets of steaming blood evaporating into the air. The whole scene stank of burning flesh and the acrid smell of blood needlessly shed.  
  
Vegeta didn't find the scene particularly gross, as matter of fact he'd done worse himself, much worse. He almost laughed at the sight were it not for the hand that was slowly slipping around his neck. Vegeta grabbed the hand, but the hand was not what was killing him, he suddenly felt a pain in his back and after the hand fell away he turned to see a tranquilizer sticking in his back. He slowly slumped to the ground. DAMN caught again.  
  
The hand that had assaulted Vegeta earlier grabbed the tough Saiyan by the leg and started to drag him into the forest at the edge of the property. The man was a very fast runner and rubbed Vegeta's backside raw as he ran threw the forest smacking him up against trees. Finally they'd arrived at the spaceship which had been concealed by the trees. Who knew the tranquilizer that worked so well on the Ancients worked like that on Saiyans? The brutish alien picked up the sleeping Saiyan and tossed him in a hold under the ship. "Sweet dreams your highness...." And the brute slammed the door shot and ran back into the spacecraft.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma felt a cold hand reach down her back it reached down and wrapped around her stomach. "Leave me the fuck alone Vegeta!"  
  
She'd gone outside to have a smoke when the building exploded. She was very far away when it had happened as she decided to take a long walk before it had happened. Hardly anyone knew she smoked and she wanted to keep it that way. The hand was still around her stomach. There weren't even any smart assed remarks from the Saiyan standing behind. "Vegeta, leave me alone" and she made to kick back right below the belt and found her mark too. But the man behind her didn't seem to notice. God I hate that Saiyan looked at the people he killed with one temper tantrum, thinking back to the explosion she was going to turn around to yell at the Saiyan behind her but when turned she meant an unlikely sight. There in front of her was a tall, ugly, man with very thin muscles, space trash. "Get away from me you perv." She kicked his shins, and the man just fell over. Bulma looked down at him, his skin was cold and clammy he'd been dead a long time. Bulma backed away, but walked into a  
tree. She felt up by her neck and felt a long gash go from her collar bone to her chest; she looked down at the hick whose knife bore her blood. The forest began to spin before her and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright peeps there's your story. R/R ya and if I don't 4 reviews this im not publishing so there! :P 


	5. Courage

A/N: Don't expect miracles, I'm home from school sick and well there's a good reason I'm not at school, I can't think, well enjoy anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, barenaked ladies, alien ant farm, Fiona apple, or young mc. I do own the flu do you want some?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The steel wall of the ship's cargo hold felt cold against Vegeta's back His vision slowly swam into focus. He looked down to see a blue form lying across his legs. Upon closer inspection he realized that the sleeping form was a woman. When he realized who the woman was he kicked her off his leg. This did not work and she just cuddled into his side anyhow. Goddamn it of all the places he could be stuck it was in a small confined space with that Bulma woman. She was beautiful without a doubt especially with the short miniskirt she was wearing. The way she sitting the skirt crept up her leg in a way that left nothing to the imagination. Alright so maybe this wasn't so bad, you're sitting here with a beautiful woman and nobody around. Wait this is Bulma, while beautiful did you forget she's a bitch? Oh ya. Well maybe if she stays asleep. Ya and how longs that gonna last. Vegeta didn't have time to finish this thought as the cargo hold open to reveal a long white corridor with a  
solider dressed in white running down the corridor to meet him.  
  
Glad to be at least able to stand up Vegeta stood up and stretched his legs. Bulma fell to the ground, the guard seeing opportunity grabbed the woman off the ground, he, however was unable to restrain Vegeta. "If you don't stop right now sir I'll have to kill her." The guard managed to mumble out.  
  
"Kill her see if I care." Vegeta said pushing the guard out of the way.  
  
"ummm.. alright I really don't want to do this" the guard continued mumbling, then his eyes turned from violet to red and his ki powered up tom match that of Vegeta's, he aimed his gun at the back of his neck he shot and Vegeta held up his hand to block the dart which lodged itself into the palm of his hand. Vegeta squeezed his hand and shot the pain and the dart popped out. The powerful tranquilizers had already started to work on the Saiyan, Vegeta enraged charged after the guard and ran up and snapped his neck in half, which was easy now that his ki had risen significantly. He kicked the limp form aside and picked up the sleeping woman in his arms at which point he collapsed on to the ground with Bulma's limp form still in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the other end of the cargo hold there was another two limp forms. The strange aliens Mia and Brian lay unconscious in a far corner. A tall booted figure walked over and kicked Mia over on to Brian. Several other soldiers ran over and picked up their bodies. They followed two others, carrying the bodies of Vegeta and Bulma, out of the hold into the long corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They reached a door and the lead solider put his hand across a pad. The door slid open in front of them. They threw the bodies on to a couch and tossed a computer chip on the table in front of them. The door slid shut behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mia stirred and then awoke she was lying of Vegeta and underneath Brian. Well this was awkward. She looked around trying to figure out the best way to get up with out waking up the others. The problem was quickly solved as Brian woke up shortly after her and set up on the pile of bodies. He looked at her and gave her a cocky smile then slid off the pile of people. He turned around and extended his hand to Mia. "Would like help highness?"  
  
"Why thank you sir" Mia jumped down and turned to face Brian. See looked around the room surveying her surroundings. She noticed the computer chip lying on the table. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. "What do you think we should do with this?" she asked  
  
"Play it, duh, that's why its here..." Brian said grabbing the chip out her hand. He inserted it into a console on the table. The room filled with light as a man stood on top of the table and began to speak. The three-dimensional figure's light played across Vegeta's face which caused him to awake. He noticed his head was lying across Bulma's breast. As soon as he realized this he immediately set up and glared at her. Why was she everywhere he was, not even death could get rid of her, en less, oh shit I'm not dead, oh well, I wonder where the hell I am. While Vegeta was thinking about this Bulma set up now awake do to the loss of Vegeta's body heat and the sudden white light she was now seeing. She noticed who she was sitting next to and started to inch away, only when she heard her name did she turn back towards the white light which now focused to become a man.  
  
"..... Bulma, is worth a large fortune, do to this, she will not half to fight as will the other three of you. Remember only one of you will make it out alive. Well farewell and have a nice week, oh and don't forget Mia the rest of Rendiea awaits your return as my beautiful queen." Bulma saw a fist fly through the man's face and the picture cut out. The dark haired Amazon that had thrown the punch looked pissed. She turned to walk out of the room when the man's picture came back. "Oh and by the way, Mia, my darling I'd like to show what happens to those who disobey me..." A picture of a man tied to a wall appeared and Bulma watched as the Amazon's expression changed from boredom to disbelief and then to terror. About 20 men approached the man. They all war spotless white uniforms with a black bar tattooed bellow their left eye. All 20 trained their guns on the man chained to the wall. He struggled in his chains the blood was now running down his arms because his wrists were  
raw from the chains which were too tight to begin with. The lead guard taughted him and asked him to renounce his house and they would let him go. When the young man did not respond the guard began to beat him. The boy's face began to bleed. Bulma could see the pain in his eyes as the guard continued to kick him even though head already broken several of his ribs. Through out the punishment the boy managed to keep his head held up. Finally the guard was called off, and the sergeant then ordered the men to load their weapons. "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" Gunshots echoed through the room as 20 bullets soared towards the helpless soul. They all found their mark and hundreds of pieces of flesh soared out of the picture. To add effect pieces even soared far enough out to hit the occupants of the room. When the dust cleared the camera zoomed in to reveal the dead body, now limp and in pieces, the guards had let out cats who were now feeding upon the remains. The final picture revealed a  
guard who walked by and spit upon the young soldier's dead form. Then the picture blacked and the young Amazon picked up the table and threw it against the wall, the table shattered into hundreds of pieces. She kicked a hole in the wall, looked down at the broken table's remains and walked into the room adjoining the one Bulma was sitting in. Vegeta caught a glimpse of fear in Bulma's eyes and then rolled over and went to sleep on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's it. Can you believe I actually dreamt about this in my sleep? Can you say fever dreams?  
  
And oh ya! Sorry about the rating change but it was too violent to be pg-13. Oh well sorry. Don't 4get R/R!  
  
Cya- `kame 


	6. Breakfast

Disclaimer: What I own: A bunny named Brittany Spears, and my boyfriend (yes I do own him hehe). DBZ is not on this list, we can conclude then, that I do not own it.  
  
A/N: Well, well, well it appears you want another chapter well I'm not gonna give it to you. :p *Screams heard in the background* Alright, alright apparently some of you how call yourselves my faithful reviews have chained me up and take me for hostage, so it appears I don't have a choice, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn's rays broke threw the window across Vegeta's face. Vegeta blinked away the light. Sitting up he looked around him. He was most definitely still in the strange spaceship. The couch he had slept on was still there as well and what about this killer headache? Well that could be a product of that strange party last night. Damn I got smashed, no wait I wasn't at the party long enough to get drunk, that's right I was hit in the head by that black haired bitch. And then again when Bulma had hit him. We had found the only bedroom in this entire place and I tried to sleep in the bed. Man that mallet was hard. (Where does that mallet come from anyhow?)A smirk came across Vegeta's face he well she'll never mess with me again either. And with that thought Vegeta went off to find some more food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma awoke in a comfortable king sized bed with pillows and silk sheets. Yep this was the life. Whoever the strange man was that had taken her and Vegeta hostage was probably her savior, or at least her saved her from that boring party! Then she remembered the slash. She tried to sit up in bed but it hurt too much to move. She realized as more skin and muscle tore from her limb that she would probably need stitches. She needed to find a doctor. Drag the torn arm behind her Bulma got out of bed and went over to the dresser to find something she could momentarily sew her arm up with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked into the living room (for by now they'd labeled all the rooms in the house except those Mia and Brian were in (best not to disturbed sleeping dragons)). She found non- other than Vegeta sitting on the couch eating Fruit Loops in his boxers. The sight was very pretty, well actually. Bulma looked up and down Vegeta's carved figure, ow, ow that man is a hottie. What the hell are you thinking Bulma that man is an ass? He was even more of an ass when Bulma walked over to the kitchen to find that Vegeta had already eaten all the cereal. She glared over at the happy Saiyan who was enjoying his favorite morning cartoon Pokemon. He through the Fruit Loops at the TV screen and yelled something about damn that Ash Ketchum and what the hell were they thinking using Pikachu! That's it! Thought Bulma  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!! Get your sorry ass over here now." Vegeta turned around and glared at her then went back to his morning cartoons. Bulma angry by this walked over took the Fruit Loops and dumped tem on Vegeta's head.  
  
"VEGETA you filthy pig cleanup your shit! There's cereal boxes all over the place and no food anywhere." Vegeta gave a dignified nod spraying Fruit Loops everywhere. Seeing an opportunity he grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her over the seat  
  
"OW!!!!!!! What the hell was that for?" Bulma yelled clutching her torn arm to her side. Vegeta gave her a smirk in return. Bulma now sitting in Vegeta's lap reached up to slap him with her good arm but he caught it, and now she was sitting on his lap facing him with her face centimeters from his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia threw another punch at the bag. It bounced back and she punched it again she kept doing this punches getting sloppier and sloppier as her aim was lost when she began punching blindly. She made to kick the bag and her foot was caught. She tried to yank away without success. Brian walked out from behind the punching bag still holding her leg. "You know killing yourself isn't gonna make it any better."  
  
"Ya you wanna bet?" She cocked her head and threw a glance.  
  
"Sure why not, I mean we're only playing with your life here, nothing important,"  
  
"Ya nothing important," She kicked her foot out of his hand and punched toward his face which was blocked. Brian moved next throwing a punch aimed for her stomach. She blocked this punch, she noticed Brian's legs were open and slid through and stood behind him and got him into a strangle hold. Brian struggled in her grip. Then he finally gathered all his strength and threw her over himself and on to the mat. He turned around from where he was kneeling and straddled her. He held on arm high and aimed for her windpipe, a deadly move, but Mia's hand caught it as he was about to make his kill.  
  
"Oh I see you do want to live."  
  
"Oh I never said that, I just hate to lose."  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint and you said you wanted to die, so here it comes"  
  
"We'll see about that..." And Mia flipped Brian over kneeing him in the sternum. She started the attack that mimicked Brian's she aimed for his head knocking him out.  
  
"I hate to disappoint too, but it appears you've lost this fight Brian." Mia picked up the man and threw him unto her back. She walked into the bedroom adjoining the training area; she threw Brian down on their bed. She knew the other two wouldn't bother them her because they hadn't discovered it yet. She knew this because she'd spent the last night lying awake in it thinking over Gavin's death. Gavin, shit how could she be some dumb and why didn't Brain care, or maybe he was just keeping it inside. Either way she wanted know why she felt this way for their partner while Brain seemed not to care. Pushing Gavin's last moments out of her head, she walked out the door, through the training room and into to the Kitchen, where she found a hot headed little Saiyan and a blue haired Bitch looking like they were going to kill each other. The best thing to do in this situation was to pull up a chair and start taking bets. Which she did by jumping on the counter and betting that the  
blue haired chick would win, a man never could resist a woman.  
  
"That's not true." Brian said stepping up behind her.  
  
"The Saiyan has the upper had, after all he is a Saiyan." Mia glared at him. Up so soon? She thought at him. The trio, Gavin, Brian and Mia, had bound when their team was formed and now that Gavin was gone the bond was even stronger. Mia could read Brian's every thought.  
  
Right, well tell me when he wins. Brian thought back, jumping up on the counter next to Mia, stretching out and lying down with his head on Mia's legs and then fell asleep. Mia hadn't realized it but her thoughts kept up all night too, and pangs of guilt shot through his heart every time she thought of it, which is what she was doing now. He squeezed his eyes shot and tried to focus on her she always helped his dreams....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Corny ending, ya I know, oh well? Oh by the way I don't own Fruit Loops or Pokemon either, though they do taste mighty good! 


	7. Anything You Can Do

A/N: Hello peeps this chapter's gonna be limey so beware…..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any money so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's scream pierced the air and Vegeta's delicate hearing. He was nobody's slave and he would be damned if he cleaned up this mess.  
  
"Goddamnit woman! Would you stop screaming?" Vegeta yelled over Bulma, but she persisted. Shit this hurts.  
  
"Alright woman, alright! I have proposition…" Vegeta was thinking this over as he said it; it would never work so he would be home free "If you can escape from me I'll clean up my mess." Bulma stopped screaming. She caught her breath and thought about it, and then responded with a simple yes.  
  
What? Yes where did that come from I know I'll lose to him. Her hands were pinned down by her wrists and her legs were straddled across Vegeta's so she couldn't kick him.  
  
"Damn what am I gonna do?" she whispered under her breath. She felt Vegeta shuddered when it caressed his bare shoulder. What? Vegeta ticklish? Hum... If only I could use my hands. Or maybe…  
  
Vegeta shuddered when her breath washed over his back. It was sweat and its iciness massaged one of his many deep cuts from training. He wanted more so bad but he had to win, besides that blasted woman and her idiotic friend were watching he couldn't so weakness around them. His opinion changed when Bulma set up and crawled forward on her knees. She was taller than him right now and he could she straight down into her shirt. His pants got tighter and he wanted to rip her apart right here, no wait, his body tensed as he fought with himself.  
  
Bulma knew exactly what she was doing, Vegeta couldn't resist someone as sexy as she, and no one could resist. She smiled. She was even wearing the perfect outfight. She was wearing blue shorts that were a little too short and a cute spaghetti strap shirt that had angel written across the front of it. It left very little to the imagination. Hehe if I can't use my hands or my feet well the only thing left I have is my mouth. She lunged for him.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what she was doing until it was too late. She lunged for him and bit him on the neck, and she bit hard. Vegeta instantly let go only to grab her back. He picked her up and flung her on the couch so that she was now lying down. Vegeta straddling the beautiful woman. Oh god! What am I doing? I know what you're doing your being a man. His insides continued to conflict. She bit you, she choose you for her mate. Know she didn't she didn't even know what she was doing. His thoughts raged even more.  
  
Damn, he didn't let go. Damn he's sexy, damn sexy. She traced her hands up his abs and clasped them behind his back.  
  
"You know you can't win, I'm just too hot." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. He shivered under her touch again. He pushed her down on the couch.  
  
"I'm way hotter than you'll ever be onna…" He said taking his hands out from behind her back and pushing them around so that they now rested on her breast. He reached down and kissed her and got a soft moan in reply. Bulma fought back and slowly slipped her tongue into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta countered by moving his hands father down her body so that they now rested on her stomach kneading her flesh beneath it. She moaned again and moved her mouth down his neck and moved her hands down so they rested across Vegeta's tail stub. Vegeta squealed in pain but continued as the pain feed his passion. Bulma decided to push it further. She moved her hands to Vegeta's side crept up around his legs. They shock and trembled. Vegeta moved his hands up Bulma's stomach starting to feel her up. He reached her bra and undid it. He was so caught up in the game he failed to notice the gash that crossed Bulma's chest. Not until he kissed and Bulma screamed in pain at which point she dug her nails deep into Vegeta's thigh. Bulma scratched all the way up to Vegeta's crotch. She stopped and reached with one hand and started to pull down Vegeta's boxers massaging her way down as she went. Vegeta mimicked her and started to work on her shorts. He got them all the way down so that now she was only in her panties. Bulma stopped what she was doing and ripped off her t-shirt. She became more aggressive and pushed Vegeta off the couch she landed on top of him and used the force to push his boxers the rest of the way down. Vegeta licked her neck working down her ample breasts. He pushed her panties down and wrapped his legs around her. But that's as far they got… (A/N: told you it was gonna be limey)  
  
The door to the room burst open and in walked two shoulders one threw Vegeta aside and picked Bulma up by her sore shoulder and took her into one of the rooms. The other guard followed looking around and then locked the door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright so that was a short chapter I'm sorry. Give me a break oh and by the way if you want to know what happens I'm gonna need at least 27 reviews, so review, review, review! Sorry about the rating change. 


	8. In My Head

Disclaimer: I own very little as a matter of fact I only own this thumb tack. Hey wait give that back. Muffled noises heard in the background as author fights a five year old to get her precious thumbtack back. HA serves you right! Now I have a thumb tack! Moral of the story; do sue me because I don't own dbz!  
  
A/N: Like a circle within a spiral and a wheel with in a wheel this fanfic never ends, that's how long I want to be your friend!  
  
Oh ya and by the way. The Vegeta and Bulma sitting in a tree (well you'll see), ya peanut gallery came up with that so you should read her stuff. Yep! That's all on w/ the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta threw himself on the couch, (now back in his favorite pair of boxers). Who's damn sexy? Vegeta is, ya baby I should that bitch whose boss. Did you really? 'cause she was pretty hot too. Was she? Ya or else why you keep going. No! Yes huh! Notta! You like her, you want to marry her, you want to kiss her… No I do not. Veggie and Bulma sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N Alright that's enough! And with that thought the voices stopped arguing. Maybe she'll lemme sleep in the bed tonight. See you like her... Vegeta glared and the voices stopped. He set up and turned on the TV. Damn Pokemon was over. What am I gonna watch now? Vegeta glared at the cable box. How about MTV? Ok! Vegeta switched over the channels to channel 333. Britney Spears was singing I'm a Slave 4 U. Damn she's hot, like Bulma. You said it. Did not! Why is this woman in my head? He decided to flip around through the variety of music channels and On MUCH Default was playing Wasting My Time. You know what? I am wasting my time; I should be training, but how? Maybe there's a room in this joint that I can find some privacy.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta went to the other side of their apartment because he hadn't checked there yet. First he walked into what looked like a bedroom. Clothes were thrown across the bed and Vegeta could tell that this is where the mysterious duo that shared their living quarters with him spent their night here. Next he walked into the bathroom which was at the back of their bedroom. It was also clearly occupied by the two and looked as if they had lived there a long time. Finding nothing he turned and walked out. There was one other door to search in the complex. He was quite surprised to find that the next room held a large gymnasium with training supplies scattered through out. This also looked as if it had been used extensively. Vegeta looked up to see the odd couple sitting on a balance beam eating Fruit Loops.  
  
"Oh I see you finally decided to join us." The female looked up and yelled at Vegeta. Her partner looked up and waved and then went back to his breakfast. Vegeta glared at them out of the corner of his and then walked over to a corner and started doing push ups. Mia insulted by this jumped off the balance beam and ran over toward him.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked. Vegeta looked up from his training and then went back to his push ups. She kicked him but he ignored her and pressed on.  
  
"Alright that's it Mr. I'm Too Good to Talk to You, so you will get up and talk to me when I ask you a question!" She yelled and glared back at him. Man this chick is bitchier than Bulma. And she doesn't even have anything; she probably doesn't know who I am. Maybe I should inform her. He stopped doing push ups and stood up to meet her eye level. He punched and hit her in the stomach. He found his mark but surprisingly she didn't hit the wall she wasn't even winded. She grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from her.  
  
"Like I was saying Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, you may not realize this but I am also royalty. So you cannot just ignore me like some ignorant peasant." Her partner appeared behind and his eyes focused on Vegeta. His eyes also slowly changed from a blood red color to a dark plum. "I am the Countess Mia Harkonna, and this my partner Baron Brian Ianya. We are the heirs to the Hesperi Empire and so you would be wise to pay heed to what we are about to say." Mia looked at her partner and then back at Vegeta.  
  
"Close your eyes and open your palm." Vegeta did as instructed though unwillingly. He opened his eyes and a figure appeared standing up in his hand. The figure was thin but had toned muscles. He wore an ivory uniform with several ribbons and awards accenting his chest. The man had jet black hair similar to the Countess and Baron, but his hair was blood red at the tips as if his hair its self were bleeding. His eyes matched his hair also donning the blood red color. His eyes also contained flecks of silver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma stared into the eyes of the man standing on her palm. The guards that had taken hair had allowed her to take a shower and change before they talked to her. They'd also stitched together her injured shoulder. She now set cross legged on the bed looking at the man standing on her palm.  
  
"This is Supreme Admiral Lagani Nux. He is your capture, but don't worry I think he's reached an agreement that will satisfy both of you, the earth, and him. He'll tell you about that himself. But before you go, you need to know a few things about him. Lord Nux is now in control of planet Celarsum, a near neighbor to your own earth and one of the seats of Universal power.  
  
'Lord Nux travels through out the galaxy liberating them for the tyrannical forces that control them. After meeting with representatives of Earth he's decided that your planet will remain intact provided you join him tonight for dinner. I don't think that's too difficult do you." Bulma continued to stare at the miniature Admiral walking around on her hand. She glanced up at the short bald man talking to her. What else good she do, besides it would just be another dinner party and the Admiral would probably be better behaved than Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what you're saying is I go to this dinner party, fight some guy win, go home, and I never have to worry about this again?" Vegeta asked over simplifying the problem. The man standing on Vegeta's palm stopped pacing and walked over to an officer who he began to chew out.  
  
"No Vegeta, it's much more complicated than that. Nux won't have you fight just one battle, but hundreds. You have to kill all the other competitors on this ship, then and only then will you be let free. Also you are forgetting that these people are the best from all over the galaxy. Tonight will only be a taste." The image faded away and Vegeta looked back up at the Countess. "Now if you'll excuse I'm also expected to take part in this ritual and I need to practice. I suggest you do that as well, oh next time you walk into my room, we would like it if you asked first." With that the Countess turned, ran over to the balance beam, hopped up and continued her forgotten breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that explains some things for you, now you know the rules now more fics until I get 34 reviews. And thanx to all you who have reviewed so far. 


	9. Everybody (Backstreet's Back)

Disclaimer:  
  
TV: And for limited time only you too can own dbz…  
  
Me: Really? Ya! Me? Own dbz?  
  
TV: No not really. The network producers are a bunch of poopy heads that didn't get enough love as children and won't share their dbz with you the masses. I'm sorry you suck!  
  
Me: WAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at the pile of clothes laid out on her bed.  
  
"Now why am I wearing this again?" she said still glaring at the pile of feathers.  
  
"Well my lady, Lord Nux is holding a masque and all his guests just are to be dressed up as animals. It's our custom." Said the woman temporarily sent to wait on her. Bulma was sure how to handle all this attention, but if the earth needed her then she was going to go to the party. She picked up the dress laid it across the chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower before the party.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vegeta also stared at the strange outfit laid out upon the bed. Great! Bulma was in the other room taking a shower. There still where only two bedrooms in the entire place. Mainly because Lord Nux hadn't planned on also catching the Prince of Saiyans and his date. Great not only does everybody call me a monkey but now I have to dress like one too. Oh well at least I'll get some fighting in! He quickly threw off his clothes and changed into the ridiculous looking outfit.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Countess Mia Harkonna walked out into what had been dubbed the living room. The Fruit Loop boxes had disappeared as well as Vegeta's clothes. It actually looked quite civil. She sat down, looking quite like the Countess she was. Her animal for the night was the bee. She really more like a fairy with fine wings springing from her back. Vegeta was already sitting on the couch when she got there and she took a seat beside him. It was all she could do to keep from laughing. He looked like a monkey turned hedgehog with hid hair sticking up. He pulled his mask and Mia pulled up hers.  
  
"So you have an um... *cough, cough* interesting outfit." She said looking him over. Monkey, Saiyan hehe let it never be said that Lord Nux doesn't have a sense of humor. But there was one part of the outfit that wasn't part of the original. A monkey tail hung limply behind Vegeta's back. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I see your tail grew back." Vegeta looked behind him shrugged his shoulders and continued staring at the wall.  
  
"Alright well if your not gonna talk then I'm gonna watch TV." Mia said turning it on. It was still left on MTV from earlier that day. Everybody was playing by Back Street Boys. Mia rolled her eyes, stupid earthlings and their boy bands. She flipped the channel where Alien Ant Farm was singing Smooth Criminal. She was watching TV and noticed Vegeta snapped out of his reverie to look at Bulma walking out of the room.  
  
Bulma's animal was the peacock. She wore a dress that enlarged her breasts and then tighten at her waste and then expanded to flow behind her. She wore a mask that was pitch black to match her dress. She wore color contacts to turn here eyes red. She looked like she could kill. The effect was thrown off when she cracked a smile and sat next to Vegeta.  
  
Last to enter was the Baron. He was dressed as a beetle. He wore a black tux and carried a long black cane. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and his hands felt cold when Mia took them to stand up.  
  
The four couples stood up and followed Bulma's serving woman out the door and to the party.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Nux's party was one of those to die for. Literally, only half of the men appearing there would even come out alive at the end of the night. Vegeta surveyed the dead men and smiled at himself yes tonight would be fun this was definitely the kind of challenge he needed to prepare for the Androids. He smiled and led himself to the buffet line; a Saiyan's got to eat.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma walked in first. She was anxious to see the party, but as soon as she entered she was led away to a private box. With in a few minutes and man entered the box and sat beside her. She looked beside her and noticed he was nothing more than a guard. She sat back and waited for her mysterious captor to show himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mia and Brian were also in a private box. They were going to wait out the remainder of the party up here observing the battle before going down to great the victors. For some reason at the last moment Brian's and Mia's orders had repealed and they were not to fight in this round Brian turned away from where he looked at out over the young fighters. He was sad because he knew only half would be victorious tonight and even more distressed at what his own death would do to Mia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So Vegeta was left alone when the fighters were herded into the locker rooms. He was also alone when he was the first person to walk out into the arena. Hundreds of people looked down at him all the people had hair that faded from a normal hair color to another that matched all shades of the rainbow. Then an announcer approached the stage.  
  
"And ladies and gentlemen I present to you the first fight of the evening… The Prince of Saiyans versus Eugi Count of Driva." Vegeta laughed at the tiny young man who presented himself before him, hehe goodbye little boy. Vegeta smirked and unwrapped his tail.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/n: Humm... well I lied about that review thing. I'm sorry I don't have enough self discipline to keep my self from writing. However truthfully the more reviews the quicker I type so REVIEW! 


	10. Just a Toy

A/N: Men are assholes end of story. Sorry if this chapter reflects that. Thoughts come from all over the place and by the way I'm not your fucking shrink so lay off!!  
  
Ya and Trunks seems super OCC it will all make sense in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm way the hell too lazy to own dbz and therefore I don't!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood there like a vulture about to attack its prey. And the count stood there shrinking in fear. His pale face growing paler by the minute. The count looked up from where he stood up to his attacker. He made eye contact and in a wink (literally, because that's what he did) he disappeared.  
  
Vegeta looked around him to see where to the Count went. He turned around to look for him, but the character standing there was none other than the mysterious youth that haunted his dreams.  
  
"Good evening my Prince." The purple haired menace said breaking out in a smirk to revival his father's. And he also winked and his hair shot up in too the platinum blonde of a Super Saiyan. He struck out and slapped the Prince across the face.  
  
"That's for failing our race!" He reached across and kneed "his prince" in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"And this is for letting a third class beat you in defeating our revival!" he spit at Vegeta's feet and walked away. Power surrounded his form as he got to his feet. He shot a ki blast, weak by his standards, at the arrogant young man. He turned around just in time for the blast to catch him in the stomach. His body fell over and he struggled against the pain.  
  
"Just remember father, that when I die, it's all your fault." And with his dieing breath he keeled over. His blonde hair faded away and his from returning to that of the count that began the battle. The announcer returned to the stage.  
  
"Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans is champion…. Follow me off stage" And with that Vegeta followed the announcer out of the chamber and into the locker rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Humorous isn't he?" Bulma jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. She hadn't noticed her capture had arrived.  
  
"I didn't think the little man could take it. Most can't come to face with their greatest fears, any how that'll eat him for a while." Her captor continued to speak. She looked up at him; his costume was that of a wolf. His were blood red and he looked ready to hunt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a terribly shitty host," He clapped his hands and the lights went on. He grabbed a chair next to her and pulled up his mask. He smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Lord Lagani Nux." He said extending his hand to her. He had one of those trusting smiles that make girl's hearts melt and earned the alliances of many men. Bulma took his hand and they meet.  
  
"Well now that's done dinner time!" He stood up, still holding Bulma's hand and taking her into a dining room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Well that went well don't you think?" Mia said getting up from the plush sets in their box. She paced around the room stretching every so often. Brian continued to stair out the window.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange that Vegeta didn't react when the Count accused him of killing his son?" Brian said not looking up from his view port.  
  
"Yes, but when have Saiyan's believed in their own feelings? Vegeta knows that Trunks is his son, but he can't admit it." Mia said leaning down to talk to him. She smiled.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm starving and there's nobody else I'd care to see tonight so I'm gonna go get food." She said walking away from his chair. He remained sitting in the chair observing the fighting going on in the ring down below.  
  
"Great! Have fun!" he said a touch of sarcasm in his voice. He waved her away. She walked over to him and glared at him.  
  
"What? You don't want food? You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is." She demanded.  
  
"Not telling" He said still watching the fighting but pausing to look up and smile. Mia glared back at his stupid grin and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta changed out of his "work clothes" and back into his costume. Stupid monkey suit. He pulled on the last of it and pulled on his mask. He smiled viciously in the mirror and his tail wagged back and forth. See that puny boy was no Super Saiyan after all, just a fraud. Pleased having finally confronted his fear he made his way to where the rest of the party was to be held. As he walked out the door a shadow lurked from behind. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He decided that hunger was the most important at the time and left the room silent and pitch black. Meanwhile a pair of eyes looked on. 


	11. Emit Remmus

A/n: I know, I it's been a really long time since I wrote, well see I was grounded. K, it's time for my next chapter, but first will anyone tell me what Emit Remmus actually means? Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: There's no point in suing me for the ownership of dbz, you'd only be suing my parents, and I don't care if they're dirt poor.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party was held in a large hall shaped like a basin. It angled up toward a throne turned toward the back signaling the reigning monarch was not present. Bulma and Nux were first to enter of course, followed by Vegeta and a mob of other fighters, followed by Mia and with Brian bringing up the rear as other wealthy aristocrats flowed in. Vegeta of course was leaning against a wall, being particularly antisocial. He'd quickly learned that these sports were not only watched by the aristocracy, but that they frequently participated too. While his bloodlust ran high, he still thought it a ridiculous sport. He glared at those gathered at the party; this looked more like a den of thieves than a high class ball.  
  
One of the victims of Vegeta's icy gaze was Mia who was leaning over a balcony on the far side of the room. She was watching the shadows looking for her captor. Somewhere Lord Nux lurked and waited. Mia gasped when she felt an icy hand on her cheek.  
  
"Oh it looks as though Earth has made you fragile my queen, maybe you should sit down for awhile." The tall admiral said breathing into Mia's ear. Mia turned and gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Oh now don't act like that." He said putting his hands on her hips and turning her to face him.  
  
"Besides there's someone who wants to see you…" Lord Nux turned and touched a small panel on the wall and a section of the wall slid away to reveal and elevator.  
  
"Ladies first." He said offering his hand to Mia which she promptly pushed away. This was followed by Mia entrance into the elevator, followed by Nux shortly behind her. The elevator door slid shut and it began to move downward. An icy silence stayed for the remainder of the descent to one of the deepest floors in the spaceship. When the doors did open, they opened to reveal a small hallway that only went to four rooms tow on the right one on the left and one in the middle. Lord Nux walked up to the door on the left and knocked on the door. A screen appeared on the door a cartoon- chibi version of Mia appeared on the screen.  
  
"What do you want?" The miniature Mia asked the Admiral.  
  
"This is *cough* daddy *cough* will you let me in?" Lord Nux responded to the picture. Mia almost cracked when Nux said daddy but managed to hold it together. The door slowly slid open and a nine year old version of Mia appeared in the door way.  
  
"Look Anna, Mommy's here to pick you up!" Nux said smirking at the mention of Mia as the child's mother.  
  
"I'm what? We agreed she was yours, its all part of the agreement remember?" Mia said looking like she was about to blow the Admiral's head off. Anna sensing the coming fight went off to her room to pack. Nux, however deadly it may be, just smirked.  
  
"Step inside…" He said and then began to explain his plan to Mia.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta continued to lean against the wall. In the three ours he had been at the party he'd left once to go get food and since then never moved from his post. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave the boredom fest he was enduring. He heard someone call his name. It was masculine and so he thought it was Brian but when he turned he was surprised to a much taller and darker man than Brian. He looked like he spent too much time in the desert and indeed the companion that hung at his side looked much the same way. She was dressed as a cat and had dusty blonde hair with freckles that made her seem out of place compared to the rest of the aristocrats in the ballroom.  
  
"Hi I'm Dirk and this is my associate Dijee." He said bring the cat out who curtsied and then returned to her place behind her master.  
  
"Anyhow your performance at "the games" impressed me so I have a proposition for you. You see, I am the General in charge of Lord Nux's army and I would like a fighter of your ability to join my new special commando team." Vegeta appeared pensive and then turned and left.  
  
"Wait did I tell you you'd get a very high reward and you would of course earn a title over time. I mean being the Prince of a dead race, however great that race was, is no good with out any people. Besides I can't make any promises but my teams generally tend to help each other with revenge if you know what I mean." Vegeta turned and nodded his head and then walked out of the ballroom.  
  
"God these Saiyans are getting harder and harder to talk to everyday" Dirk sighed. Dijee slowly unwrapped herself from his arm and followed Vegeta out the door and down the hall.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Bulma was already in the room when Vegeta walked in. Unfortunately for her Vegeta was paying attention when he set on the bed she was sleeping in. She groaned and rolled away from him. Vegeta stared absently at her and then went back to taking his shoes off. He finished undressing and climbed into bed in only his boxers, not because he enjoyed Bulma's company, but because he thought he would take the opportunity to sleep in the bed while nobody was looking.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Farther on in a bedroom not so far away Mia fought with Brian while she began throwing assorted items into a large sports bag. She kept packing ignoring Brian's rants.  
  
"I know you don't like it, but it will only be for a while and after that things can go back to the way they were. After the coronation, trust me it will be ok." Mia said to he worried lover and comrade.  
  
"Fine, if it while keep those destroyers away, but I'll miss you."  
  
"I know." They kissed, not one of those long passionate ones, but a quick peck between departing friends and as she walked out the door and Brian threw himself on the bed and that's when he realized that's all they were. He didn't even feel anything.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/n: I hope that cleared things up on a number of levels. Now I own to you the song I chose for this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense. For those of you who've never heard it before its about this chick from England who's a total bitch and her boyfriend from California. It would make more sense if you knew the people (one who is English and another who is from California) that two of the characters are based off of. Just thought I would explain, cause my friends said it would confuse people. 


	12. SHE

A/n: Hey folks, so guess the last chapter really sucked huh? Yep, well I'll get over it. It has also come to my attention that many of my fine readers do not realize I know it's not a time machine; someone was talking to me when I was typing, and I made a typo. (Sounds like a lame excuse but it's true, honest!) Oh ya and I'm sorry it took so long, like a month, ick! For which I apologize copiously but my muse ran away, but she's back so back to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing of value, this includes dbz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DADDY, Daddy! Tell me a story!" The blue haired girl came running down the halls of the familiar Capsule Corp blue hair trailing down her back carrying a large teddy bear, teeth just brushed, in her pj's and hopped into bed. A tired looking father whose chiseled face resembled that of a solider walked in behind her.  
  
"Alright princess, which one?" He said sitting down on the bed next to his daughter.  
  
"The one about the princess!" She said smiling widely.  
  
"Alright, sure," at this the dark haired father lay back against the head board and started to tell his tale.  
  
"Once upon there was a beautiful princess who was captured by an evil king…."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Click, click. The sound nails hitting a table. The two warriors stared into each other's eyes. Then the blue haired warrior turned away.  
  
"Damn it Nux! It'll never work how we going to convince the Counsels of this? Huh? They're never going to just hand over the throne to the opposing side!" Mia shouted in frustration.  
  
"Calm down Mia, they're just as tired of this war as we are. 2000 years is a long time for a feud." Nux said raising his voice. At this point little Anna wandered out into the room bringing a dolly with her. She sat down next to her daddy and put her head on the table.  
  
"Think of the future…" Nux whispered so Anna couldn't here. He picked up the child and sat her on his lap and began to talk to her. Mia began to retort but was interrupted by the beeping of the comm. Device at the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She was safe, for there was also a Prince, a strong and handsome prince" A woman walked into the room, with short blue hair.  
  
BEEP----------------  
  
Vegeta awoke sweating only to realize the blue haired woman sleeping next to him was the demon of his dreams. He sat up pushing the image out of his head. He breathed heavily, why was she in his dreams every night? He felt a cool glance on his back and turned to look into the devil's stare.  
  
"It nice to know you are awake…" Bulma said smirking in a manor that almost rivaled Vegeta's.  
  
"Now will you tell me what exactly you are doing in my bed?" She said accusingly. Vegeta grunted and left the room to go take a shower.  
  
"Hey, where the hell do-"She walked to the door but it was slammed in her face. She stared screaming obscenities at Vegeta until she was drowned out by the roar of the shower and even then did not stop for a long time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mia walked over to the table and turned off the offending noise.  
  
"We're approaching the last phase of our decent, landing in 20 minutes, I suggest you get dressed." She walked out of the room glaring at the child. She swung around the corner  
  
"Oh and by the way I'd inform our guest of this." She said with a forced smile.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The landing ramp descended, reporters hung at every port to watch for the arrival of their king. A mob came running over when at last he began to descend the ramp followed in silence by a woman wearing a long black dress with wisps of silver running through it. A stark choice of clothing compared to the king's gleaming white admiral's uniform. Following them, was what Nux had dubbed the princess of Earth, Bulma. Her hair hung down her back with a silver tiara atop her head. She wore a high collared white dress that's sleeves were cut like a tank's. Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, stood next to Bulma wearing the infamous Saiyan spandex and armor, smirking wildly with his tail wrapped around his waste. An excited reporter ran up to him and asked the question no one would, who was the woman in black. To which King Nux, replied, smiling while he said it, that he'd found the Queen, and that there was to be no more sorrow. Anna watched from above.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: K, folks trying to get back in the swing of things. Well R/r hurry! 


End file.
